Some space
by Hattakuu-u
Summary: Follow-up of 'When the madness come back to the top', still a Kotoeli story, with FutaEli


**So.. this is the follow-up of my story 'When the madness come back to the top', which is still a FutaEli x YandereKotori story, but Eli managed to smooth Kotori so they can come back to school.**

"So... Eli and Kotori-chan are dating... ?"

"Yep, it's exactly that ! ~"

"Now I understand why you looked so upset the other day.. I'm happy that you told me, Kotori-chan !" µ's was gathered in the clubroom, listening to Kotori's confession.

"There's no problem about it, but why you guys didn't answer at all when we called you on your phones ? It's been the whole weekend." Eli looked nervously at Kotori. They ignored the multiple rings of their friend calling all along the weekend.

"My phone ? I forget it in my locker.." 'Lie.. Then I'll do the same, it's for our good.'

"It fell the other day and the screen broke, I didn't buy another phone yet.." Nozomi looked quite suspicious.

"Huh.. You two look seems quite close.. I haven't seen it coming... Since when are you dating ?" 'Phew... It also seems I became a great liar.. Nozomi easily distinguish the lies to the truth..'

"It's almost been-..." Kotori interrupted to quickly answer in place of Eli.

"Three weeks ! ~ She's mine now." She gave everyone that sweet smile that also give the creeps.

"Huh.. All yours ? So Eli finally rejected all these love letters ?" Nozomi grinned devilishly as she was trying to test their link.

"Of course ! ~ We went together to all their house to properly apologize because she already has a lover. ~"

"Hehe, you went that far ! Then I entrust you Eli ! Take care of her, she's weak."

"I-I'm not that weak.. !"

"Don't worry, Nozomi-chan ! With me she won't get any problem anymore !"

"Hehe, I'm reassured ! So Kotori's the dominant one as I thought.." She grinned at Eli which was blushing.

"N-Nozomi.. !"

"Don't worry, I'll stop right there, I'm just teasing you. How about we go practise ?"

"Yay, let's practise Nya !"

After practise, they all left the school together.

"Maybe we should let our two lovebirds going at home by their own ?" Honoka pouted

"Aw, but I want us to stay a bit longer all together.."

"Hehe, don't worry Honoka, it will just be occasionnal, it's just that lovers sometimes need some space to set up things."

"Then I'll date everyone, so we'll all be together forever !"

"Aw, Honoka-chan, that's cute. ~ Don't worry, we'll all walk together tomorrow !"

"Th-this is not cute ! Honoka ! You shouldn't say such shameless things !" Honoka giggled softly.

"Huh, sorry Umi-chan !" 'We all get along well, is it alright to go like that..?'

"Let's go, Eli-chan ! ~" Kotori took Eli's hand and pulled her to her house way. Fussing their hand to say goodbye to the others.

"You even know where I'm living ?"

"Yep, but would you like to go to my house instead ?"

"Huh.. Why not ?"

"Huhu... You pervert ~" She kissed Eli on the cheek, making her blush a bit.

"I-I didn't mean it.. B-but whatever.."

They arrived at Kotori's house and made their way to her chamber.

"Are you happy to be with the others again ?"

"Yes, thank you very much, Kotori." Kotori hugged Eli happily. She whispered in her ear, making Eli jump a bit.

"What should we do today ?" Eli hugged Kotori back.

"I don't know.. I'm feeling good in your arms.."

"Really ? I'm happy to hear that ~" Kotori kissed Eli's neck and slowly moved to her mouth, that fitted with hers smoothly. Kotori pushed Eli on her bed, still kissing and pulled her tongue in the blonde's mouth softly. When they broke the kiss, a few minutes later, Kotori lay down next to Eli and snuggled her.

"You won't quit me, right ?" Eli giggled and took Kotori's cheeks in her hand.

"Hey, it took me 2 days to convince you that we wouldn't be able to be together forever if you kidnapped me because the police would arrive, and even now, you still doubt about it ? How silly !" She placed a quick kiss on her mouth, before letting her cheeks. Kotori blushed.

"I-I just want you to assure me about it... I definitly care about it, y'know ?"

"Hehe, of course I know.. And if you want it that badly, me, Ayase Eli, assure you that I will stay with you, Minami Kotori, until the end." Kotori snuggled Eli tighter, blushing even more.

"R-right now, it sounded like in a marriage.." Eli blushed a bit as she thought again about what she just said.

"Thank you ~" Kotori went on top of Eli, smiling softly.

"And now, you didn't answer, what should we do ?"

"Hmm, I don't know, what do you want to do have you got any homeworks ?" Kotori pouted a bit.

"Aw man you're so blind.. I'll have to make you understand then. ~" She lifted up Eli's skirt and pulled off her panties, uncovering the limp thing.

"Eh ?!" Kotori licked all along it, feeling the dick hardening bit by bit.

"Your body finally understood huh ~" Eli blushed in embarassment.

"D-don't make fun of me !" She went to one of her boxes and took off a pair of metalic handcuff.

"Hehe, don't worry. ~"

"W-where do you find these things ?" She tied Eli's hands to the bed.

"That's a secret ! ~" She unzipped her skirt and pulled down her panties, rubbing her inner thighs against the almost fully hard thing, they began to moan.

"Aah.. E-Eli-chan.. Your cock feels so good rubbing against me.." After a few minutes, Kotori collapsed on Eli, reaching her climax. She continued to rub against the hard dick, a white strike dripping of the head.

"My my, aren't you close too ? I can tell you're as hard as a rock right now.." She moved down to lick playfully from the bottom up.

"I-I'm about to cum... !"

"Uh, already ? But you can't do it yet.." She grope Eli's thing to stop her from cumming and continued to suck on the dick.

"Ughh, K-Kotori... P-please.." She tried to move her hand, but remembered that she was tied up and unable to move.

"Hehe, how is it to be unable to do anything ~ ?"

"It's s-so frustating ! K-Kotori..."

"Alright, alright, enjoy yourself ~" She unleashed Eli's thing that immediatly release the thick liquid on Kotori's face. Eli immediatly blushed brightly as she saw what she did.

"I-I'm sorry K-Kotori... !" She went up taking a tissue to clean herself.

"Hehe, it spread all over my face.. It's so hot.. Did you like it ?" Eli blushed even more.

"Huh.. S-sure I did.." Kotori untied Eli, that sighed in relief as she could move her arms back.

"That's good ~ ! Now how about we go take a shower before I take you back at your house ?"

"As you want ~" Eli smiled at Kotori who grope her arm as she led her to the bathroom happily.

 **Thank you for having read this story, it's the first time I write something such as a chapter two ~**


End file.
